30 Days of Hurt Ethan
by ChibyL
Summary: 30 one shots with Ethan being hurt in a physical or psychological sense, with every possible pairing and in every possible situation. From chap. 1: " "C-can't breathe," Ethan wheezed, his eyes welling with tears. "Yes, you can," Isaac sighed. He carefully pushed Ethan into a more upright position. "You're just scared," he added, squeezing his hand... "


_So, here I am!  
This fanfic was born as a simple one shot, but I changed my mind and decided it could be the first chapter of this work._

_As the title suggests, there'll be 30 fanfics with Ethan being hurt in a physical or psychological sense, with every possible pairing and in every possible situation._

_Actually, I'd like to write chapters on request, so if you want me to write something, I'd love to do that! _

_Thanks to my Beta Stetson Black for her huge and amazing work!_

_Enjoy!_

**_Panic Attack_**

_It was just a coincidence, but maybe it could be the beginning of something more._

Allison was waiting for him. It was the only thought going through Isaac's head as he pushed the call button for the elevator.

As he got in the doors started to close, but a hand made them open again as someone ducked into the car just in time. "Sorry," the hand's owner said.

"You," Isaac said as he realized he was now in a confined space with Ethan, of all people. He'd been here four days in the last week, but this was the first time he'd met someone from the former Alpha pack. He had almost forgotten they lived here.

He pressed the button for the fourth floor and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes still narrowed on Ethan, who quickly pressed the fifth floor button and retreated to the opposite corner.

The elevator ascended to the third floor and a suspicious noise creaked through the car.

"What was that?" Isaac asked. Ethan seemed just as concerned about this development, his muscles tense, his eyes wide.

Before either of them could speak again, the elevator jarred to a halt and the lights went dark simultaneously.

It took Isaac a moment to fully comprehend the gravity of the situation; that he was now trapped in an elevator. With Ethan.

"What did you do?" he asked in anger, remembering that it wasn't the first time the twins had tried to trap him somewhere.

"Nothing!" Ethan defended, seeming appalled at the accusation.

But Isaac knew that Ethan was a good actor, so he tried his best to not let his guard down. He had to understand what was happening and why before losing control.

"If this is one of your crazy plans-" he started threaten, but when an emergency light turned on, he stopped.

In the dim emergency lighting, and with the aid of his wolf eyesight, he could just make out Ethan's face. He looked scared and pale, and his hands were shaking.

"You ok?" Isaac asked, moving a step closer. "'Cause it looks like you're going to pass out."

Ethan ignored him. His eyes zoomed around frantically.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked again, trying not to think about how small the elevator car was and hoping someone would come soon. He tried the emergency phone in the car, but there didn't seem to be anyone on the other end. Then he checked his phone. No service. Of course.

"Finding another way out," Ethan whispered, eyes locked onto the ceiling.

Isaac finally realized his intention. "Don't even think about it!"

There was a small hatch above their heads and Ethan was probably planning to open it and escape. Worst idea ever. Even if Ethan could open it, admittedly not a big deal for a werewolf, there was no way he could navigate the elevator shaft. Especially when he was shaking like he was.

Isaac was struggling to keep himself calm and reasonable. And Ethan's plan wasn't helping at all.

"Come here," Ethan ordered.

"I'm not going to help with your crazy plans," Isaac insisted and kept still. "Someone will come. We have just to wait," he said, trying to convince himself too. But it was easier said than done.

"Ethan, stop!" Isaac shouted as the alpha started to pace in the confined space, making him feel increasingly nervous.

Ethan surprisingly obeyed and leaned his back against the far wall. But Isaac could still hear the man's heart pounding in a frantic staccato.

He sighed and wearily wondered why he always ended up in such small spaces and always in such bad company. Well, last time there had been Allison to keep him company, even if his current relationship with her made him remember it with rose colored glasses. Either way, he still wasn't exactly pleased to be stuck with an out-of-control Ethan.

"It's hot in here," Ethan panted and ran a hand through his hair.

Isaac had had so many panic attacks in his life that he easily recognized the signs. "It's fine Ethan," he told him, annoyed. He couldn't bring himself to feel guilty for not being concerned for him. Isaac was sure that when he had been the one suffering in that little closet Ethan hadn't cared one bit.

"It's hot," Ethan insisted. His fingers pulled clumsily at the collar of his shirt to get some air as his eyes fixed on Isaac. They seemed to be turning blue, and that was what worried Isaac the most.

"You're making me feel nervous. Stop," Isaac said, trying to divert his gaze from Ethan. But even if he wasn't looking at him, he couldn't ignore his loud, panicked breathing.

He rolled his eyes and after scolding himself for being so unselfish, Isaac slowly approached. Ethan sank to the floor and wrapped his hands around the back of his neck, nails digging in sharply. Isaac knelt in front of him. "Ethan, calm down," he said in a soft tone. To his astonishment Ethan seemed to respond. He let go of his neck and Isaac took his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"C-can't breathe," Ethan wheezed, his eyes welling with tears.

"Yes, you can," Isaac sighed. He carefully pushed Ethan into a more upright position. "You're just scared," he added, squeezing his hand in an attempt to hold his attention.

But Ethan seemed to ignore him and began to gasp as though he was choking.

"Ethan, can you hear me?" Isaac tried again, voice as soothing and reassuring as he could make it. Finally, Ethan looked at him. "Good. Now, listen to my breathing. Can you do that?"

As Ethan nodded, Isaac began to produce slow and even breaths, waiting for Ethan to copy him. Isaac focused on Ethan's heartbeat, so fast he thought it could explode.

For a moment he thought about himself. Was it like this for him? He didn't remember. All he knew was that he wanted someone to take care of him the way he was taking care of Ethan.

At first Ethan kept gasping, almost crying, but after a few minutes his breathing became slower, his face a bit more relaxed.

When Ethan had closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, Isaac dared to ask, "Better?"

Ethan nodded, his lips moving in a "thanks" that had no sound.

Isaac ran a hand through his hair and stared at Ethan's flushed cheeks and watery eyes. "It's no big deal," he answered, aware that in truth it had been very hard to wrestle his own emotions for Ethan's sake. Suddenly Isaac noticed that he himself was shaking as well, and he didn't even know when it had started, but at least Ethan seemed okay now.

"Do you think they'll ever come?" Ethan asked, voice still a little hoarse from his ragged breathing.

"Of course they will. I'm late now. So I'm sure Allison is already dressed and armed and ready to rescue me so she can murder me for not being on time," Isaac said with a smile.

Ethan smiled back. "I'm sorry."

Isaac was surprised by his words. "Thanks" and "sorry" in less than two minutes was something new for Ethan. "So, do you want to talk about it? I'm pretty sure it'll help."

"And I'm pretty sure I've ridiculed myself enough," Ethan replied and Isaac took a minute to understand that his tone was more sheepish than haughty.

"There is nothing ridiculous about it," Isaac answered, deathly serious. "I don't care if you don't want to talk, but it was really bad, and I still think you need to tell someone. Whomever you want."

Ethan bit his lower lip and gave him a look that seemed to say, "Who?" It made Isaac consider just how lonely Ethan probably was. As lonely as Isaac had been, maybe.

"You know," Isaac started, "I had panic attacks for a long time."

"I know. And I think I'm sorry for having caused some, too."

"Was that an apology?"

"Would you accept an apology?" Ethan's expression was earnest, though his face was still flushed and sweaty.

As Ethan spoke again, Isaac couldn't help but smile. "I already had a conversation like this," he admitted.

"Isaac?"

"What?"

"Why did you have panic attacks?" Ethan asked, his voice barely audible.

"Long story." Isaac stared for a moment, uncertain if he should trust him or not. "Let's just say that my father wasn't exactly winning 'Father of the Year' awards."

Ethan looked at him curiously. And then his eyes grew wide as he understood the implication.

"Don't look at me like that. Not everyone has a happy go-lucky past and mine was one of the saddest. But it's over now." Or at least that was what Isaac kept telling himself. "What about you?"

"I think mine, too," Ethan answered, finding it hard to talk.

"What do you mean? What could be sad about being a werewolf?" For Isaac it had freed him from his father.

"I-"

Before Ethan could tell him, Isaac's mind had gone to what he knew about the guy. He thought about how many people he had killed for his own pleasure, and for a moment he regretted having helped him.

Isaac was still thinking about it when he noticed Ethan's eyes turning blue again, his claws deeply embedded in his palms.

"Hey! Clam down!" he almost yelled, waiting for Ethan to control himself again. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to," he finally said.

"It's just that they did bad things and-"

"Who?"

"My pack. I mean, the pack Aiden and I were with before joining Deucalion. They beat us," Ethan continued, almost crying, "And did...other kinds of things."

Judging by the way Ethan had started shaking again and by his now red cheeks, it was something bad. Like, very bad. This time it was Isaac whose face displayed shock. "Okay, stop. Listen to me, if you want to talk about it, I'm here. But if recalling all of this makes you feel sick again, I don't want to know, ok?" Ethan was so scared that Isaac felt it was important to tell him that, give him the option.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Ethan admitted. "But, thanks. Again."

Isaac smiled, and as they both heard noises from outside the elevator, his smile widened.

"You ok?" Isaac asked.

Ethan nodded, standing up in the same moment in which the elevator started to move again.

When the doors opened, a very angry Allison was ready to enter. Isaac gave Ethan a quick, silent look as if to ask, "What did I say?" before stepping off the elevator to face his girlfriend.

"My love," Isaac stepped out and pulled her with him through the hall. He started to apologize before Allison could have a chance to speak. "I've been stuck in this elevator I don't know how long. And there was no phone service. I'm sorry, but now I'm here and that's what's really important, isn't it?" he said without taking a breath. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

She frowned and looked back at the elevator. "Was there someone else with you?"

"There was a guy," Isaac answered, choosing to keep his time with Ethan a secret. He held Allison's hand and moved to the stairs. "No more elevators today."


End file.
